Mistletoe
by Kasaihanaa
Summary: Zuko likes festivities, Mai tries to create some holiday entertainment.


_AN: I had a sudden attack of emotions and needed something fluffy. _

_Modern AU Maiko. Holiday short is a go. _

_So cheesy and i'm bad at endings. _

_Hope you like it (:_

* * *

"The star goes on top."

"Yes, but maybe we should be a little more concerned with the _rest_ of the tree first." Mai sighs, a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth as she takes the gold ornament from his hands.

He's been too far ahead of himself for the last month. Buying bags and boxes before there are even gifts to be sorted out. While charming, it gets a little exhausting dealing with his constant enthusiasm.

"—and these, they go on the fireplace." He adds, beaming as he rummages through old boxes, head nearly ducked all the way in.

"Stockings. There's also the cookies, the ornamented reef, and the ghastly drapes you brought home the other day."

"I wanted to be festive."

"You wanted to make me sick."

Zuko laughs, uncurling from his hunched position, and slowly wrapping his arms around Mai's waist. "Did it work?"

"Flawlessly."

"Then, that's one accomplishment for the evening." Zuko kisses her nose, then moves and lightly brushing another to her lips.

"You're forgetting something."

"Am I?"

"For someone so hung up on being festive, I figured you would remember."

"What is it?"

Mai only smirks, reaching behind and feeling around until she pulls a bit of branches from the box's depths. bringing back to his front she holds it between them, using a barrier, "Mistletoe. And since you're so _spirited_, i've made it into a little game."

Zuko tilts his head, skeptic but his cheeks grow red nonetheless.

"We'll only kiss if we're under one of these. There's three in there. You're not allowed to put them in obvious places, and we can't force each other under it."

"Are you trying to make this difficult on me, or yourself?"

"Both of us." Mai says, lightly pushing off his chest, and watching him stumble back a bit. Sliding past, she slips her fingers under his chin, tiling his head over and pressing her lips firmly to his cheek.

"You're already breaking the rules."

"Fine, we'll do nothing. I won't touch you, and you can't touch me until it's over."

"When is that?"

"Christmas."

"That's a week away." His brow furrows, grabbing a sprig of the plant for himself.

They both spend an hour wandering the house, thinking and observing every corner and doorway, and calculating the amount of time spent in each spot. Finally, they make a loop back to the living room, hands empty, and Zuko sighs as Mai maintains her smile.

"Having a hard time already?" Mai asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No. You?"

"Not at all."

They last two days, but by the third, the sprigs seems to have moved. Desperate places, tacked into frames of doors, and just over the bed. When they meet, it's fervent, bruising kisses, hands running the length of waists, pulling at hems, and finally running along skin.

"This is cheating." Zuko breathes into her mouth, still pulling her in closer and peeling back the fabric of her sweater.

"Something tells me you're not opposed."

Zuko rolls his eyes, and Mai takes advantage, wriggling from his grasp."—we shouldn't break them then, hm?"

He looks defeated. Lips jutted out in a pout, and his hands quickly reach for the nearest pillow before pressing it firmly to his face. Out of spite, Mai laughs lightly, rolling off the bed and onto her feet.

The next two days are spent in frustration. The mistletoe has moved to just over the fridge, with one placed in the garage and the third somehow went missing.

With all the new found time spent avoiding each other, all of the decor has been accounted for. Stockings secured evenly over the fire place, tree dressed, and lit to perfection. Zuko even took the time to prepare, an albeit, messy interpretation of a gingerbread house made from nothing but graham crackers and leftover chocolate frosting.

Mai's first to give up, plopping down next to him and leaning into his shoulder. "Are you done?"

"Done what?"

"Pretending I no longer exist?"

Zuko sighs, reaching for the nearby table and pulling one of the now, far too many cookies off the tray. "I made…three batches."

"You burned two."

"—one batch." He glares playfully, pushing the cookie into her mouth.

They both laugh as Mai chews, trying to construe words with her mouth full. "You're a terrible sport."

"No one won, how does that make me a sore loser?"

"Dunno." Mai says, scooting closer and curling into his chest. "Fine, I lost. I'm the sore loser."

"You're admitting it?"

Her shoulders rise and falling a shrug, and tilts her head back, kissing his chin. "Don't tell anyone."

"You wanna know a secret?" Zuko smiles, returning the kiss, before wrapping his arms around the middle of her waist.

"What?"

She almost expects some intricate explanation. Something that would create absurd loop holes, unexpected twists that all lead to her not so fairly obtained victory. But instead, he reaches, pulling a bundle of broken branches from behind his back and hanging them over both of their heads.

"You're such a…"

"What?"

"Ugh.." Mai smiles, pulling him down and prying the last of the utterly useless mistletoe from his hands, and quickly tosses it across the room.

They kiss once more, and for once, Mai hasn't felt anything less than spirited.


End file.
